


Last embrace

by Goatcuts_goatcuts



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Jeez he kinda need to chill, M/M, Volcanoes, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24448744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goatcuts_goatcuts/pseuds/Goatcuts_goatcuts
Summary: Practice for writing, bear with me.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Last embrace

**Author's Note:**

> It's short but im proud, saw some cute Killer x Outer pictures and tried it out. Didn't expect this tho.

“If I can’t have you, then no one can!” 

The winged skeleton hooked its talons onto Killer, beating its wings powerfully as it rose up into the sky. 

“Outer you must understand-” 

“No! It’s you who must understand! We will live or die together!” A volcano sat below them, the magma casting Killer and Outer in a sharp light. 

“So be it! I should have never talked to a freak like you!” Tears fell from a feathered skull, shining brightly in the moonlight and into the bubbling heat below. 

“I should’ve listened to all the people that warned me about you. You are nothing but a mindless beas-'' 

Outer dove straight down, curling around Killer even when he was kicked and hit. The volcano roared and shook, a spray of lava encasing the two in a fiery embrace.


End file.
